Often, nodes of a computer network are connected in a “full-mesh” topology, where each node is interconnected with each and every other node in the computer network. For example, in a virtual private local area network (LAN) service (VPLS), there are generally a large number of pseudowires (PWs) participating in a full-mesh between provider edge devices (PEs).
Currently, if an administrator wants to troubleshoot the data-path of the full-mesh, he or she needs to individually log in to the participating nodes (e.g., PEs) and use a querying tool on each neighboring node to diagnose the integrity of PWs. One example querying tool is available through the virtual circuit connectivity verification (VCCV) infrastructure, which defines a set of tools that may be used to troubleshoot the data-path of individual virtual circuits (e.g., PWs). The process of logging in to each node and querying the health of each link (e.g., virtual circuit), however, is particularly cumbersome and inefficient. In addition, the process of querying each particular virtual circuit becomes exceedingly tedious where nodes are added to a full-mesh dynamically.